


The Consequences of Truth

by EnemyMine



Series: Wants, needs and realities [12]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e01 Truth or Consequences, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine
Summary: The leader of the OSP in Los Angeles gets involved.





	The Consequences of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly entering the home stretch. This is the third to last installment.

It had been a 'Global Engagement' and as such, it had fallen straight into the responsibility of Henrietta Lange. The diminutive woman currently presided nearly exclusively over the NCIS branch of OSP situated in Los Angeles, which incidentally had been the original point of contact with that whole mess.  
Of course no one had seen the simply surveillance of an unwilling courier of money from Kuwait to a meet with a known name in the arms deals world to finally attach a face to that name going sideways in such spectacular matters. Even when their target had been shot at and fled to Washington. Straight into his own murder.  
It was still a fairly normal day at the office for the team, then still lead by Special Agent Macy. Even with the inclusion of Navy Yard's MCRT. But Mister Gibbs had proven to be a fairly decent undercover agent in Europe in Hetty's estimation, before he had taken permanent residency at NCIS headquarters. Not that the man knew that he had been on her radar especially after Serbia and him crossing paths with on of her special children.

It was proven that the OSP didn't have much need to make use of Mister Gibbs' talents. Mister Callen could very much handle himself and thus adopted the persona of “Liam”, their faceless arms dealer, who unfortunately happened to resist arrest and thus needed to be hastily quietened.  
It was him, who first made contact with Michael Rivkin. Who in turn posed as potential buyer for a terrorist cell, thus working himself closer to the head of the whole organization. Of course he officially was in the employ of Mossad, part of their infamous Kidon unit.

Hetty could only assume with her immense knowledge and experience of countless years in the intelligence business what would have happened, if Miss Macy as head of the operation had not in that moment decided to turn the plug on Mister Callen's undercover work.   
If Rivkin would have believed him to be genuine and having passed the test bestowed upon him, Mister Callen might have infiltrated the cell himself earlier and might have given NCIS an in into the “Global Engagement” which had been the international hunt for Saleem Ulmann, trainer to terrorists world-wide.   
As it was Miss Macy's threat assessment had been off the mark and thus informed Rivkin about their play, while he kept his cards – typical Mossad – close to his chest. Which according to Mossad Director Eli David had been purely private at that point, when the foreign agent decided to ignore the orders to leave US soil stat. By that time he had already disposed two of the five members of the sleeper cell, while counting as one himself. He sadly managed to get himself into the crosshairs during the raid in the auto shop, when he tried to warn his compatriots of the federal agents on their tracks.

Thus the case was shut for NCIS – Los Angeles and Washington DC. The arms dealer was dead, the terrorist cell disposed, a rogue foreign officer dealt with. At the same time the man behind the murder of poor PFC Chandler had been taken care of.   
Mister Gibbs flew back cross-country and the OSP too soon was distracted by the drive-by shooting of Mister Callen and the unbelievable number of enemies her chosen had accumulated over the years as undercover specialist, in the employ of NCIS and CIA alike. The stress of which managed to drive Miss Macy all the way to Marseille and an overhaul of the whole unit had been in order. It was then, that Henrietta Lange started to get back in the saddle of the day to day operations. 

When she had been a young woman just getting her start in the art of international espionage, one was rarely inclined to rely on eventually readily available weaponry. At the most a hidden knife, maybe a small one or two shot revolver up one's sleeve, some poison released from a lipstick. A lady was really not that well-equipped to carry large firearms in those days in the costumes and dresses of old. Thus most ladies as herself had learned their craft of subterfuge fast and good or they did not live to see different times approaching. Sometimes working for Hollywood's finest truly had been easier. 

Sometimes Hetty felt regret at having left behind the simpler times of the old Hollywood, where she had made a living as a seamstress and costume designer to the stars. Being “Operations Manager” for one of the most successful units of specialists this side of the ocean could sometimes not compare. At least back in those days, she would have not been privy to some of the depravities humankind was capable of. Just the small ones some of the old crowd indulged in from time to time.

Nothing of the sort she was currently reviewing in the files opened on her stylish desk, right next to the expensive high proof whiskey once bestowed to her by Owen Granger. When he had not yet been director of their esteemed organization but a simple operative, who had run into a spot of trouble Hetty only gladly had relived him off.  
Today she needed the liquid courage for the gruesome details the classified folder entailed. “Global Engagements” could tend to turn convoluted and real ugly.

According to the intel gathered from their European and Middle East offices and contacts, a ship called 'Damocles' had sunk in a storm on the 28th of May just off the coast of Somalia. Which in and off itself would be hardly news worthy, if said ship had not carried a team of highly capable and fully trained Kidon operatives. All of which appeared to have not survived the natural event. Only that Mossad had apparently felt the need to hint to their 'friends' all over the world the urgency of some kind of intervention in Somalia for months afterwards.   
Since Mossad never requested assistance, their highly irregular cry for help could just mean that they had already run into a spot of trouble in that region and needed an international intervention to cover up their own rescue mission. 

The willingness to oblige had been a given in Washington, alas there simple was not enough cause to justify such means, since no one seemed to be able to locate the camp of Saleem Ulmann over the course of over three months.  
A time span in which Director Eli David had come to make some highly questionable international impressions, until finally in August the Israeli government saw fit to relief him off his duties. It was to be understood that he had lost his ability to see reason due to the loss of his last child during the sinking of the 'Damocles'.

Mossad Officer Ziva David had been recalled to active duty from her liaison position in Dubai in March and, as the CIA had been able to gather, was put in charge as Kidon Officer Rivkin's handler. As his alleged betrayal had become known, she herself took his place on the team assembled to bring down Saleem Ulmann on his home turf. A mission that obviously set out to fail spectacularly.  
CIA and NCIS agents had been able to get information about at least one prisoner in the wandering camp of the terrorist leader, while one injured Kidon officer had been observed paying some smugglers for his passage across the Bâb el-Manjeb towards Yemen. Not doubt trying to make it back to Israel undetected.

To the day 4 months after her alleged death in the depth of the Gulf of Aden, the identity of the lone prisoner was discovered. Mossad activity in the region had by then increased to an unprecedented height and a strike to an otherwise abandoned village was unavoidable.  
While Saleem Ulmann and most of his operation had managed to get away, they left behind everything not pertinent or mobile enough for further operations. One of which had been the broken body and soul of Ziva David. 

Hetty Lange sighed into her liquor. The whole affair was beyond NCIS jurisdiction and there was only one reason Mossad had even allowed the information being slipped towards NCIS and that was their involvement with Rivkin early on.  
Okay, the diminutive woman conceded, actually there were two reasons. The second of which weighing heavily on her small shoulders. But this evening she would have to make a secure call to headquarters in her position of Executive Assistant Director for Strategic Planning, Policy, Communication and Global Engagement. The Director would surely want to know that all files pertaining Miss David could now be closed and sealed.

Thankfully Owen would have the questionable honor to inform her erstwhile team-mates of her succumbing to her sustained injuries earlier this day.


End file.
